


You Were My Yoda

by restfield



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comedy, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Star Wars References, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restfield/pseuds/restfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music Video. That’s exactly how I see Angel and Spike relationship. Maybe it’s a bit unconventional, but I really took it from the canon!<br/>Warnings: violence, blood, inappropriate use of Star Wars characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were My Yoda

**Author's Note:**

> Upd. 21.05.2014: Video re-uploaded with some aspect ratio fixes.

Password-protected vimeo link with the download available (password: **spangel** )  


[You Were My Yoda (Angel\Spike Fanvid)](http://vimeo.com/94236045) from [R.B.Restfield](http://vimeo.com/user27109220) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
